This project aims to determine the technical merit and feasibility of using cranio-facial scans to produce a custom 3D-printed spectacle device to treat severe ptosis (inability to open the eyes). There are many causes of ptosis, but it is most severe and disabling after brainstem stroke, severe head trauma, and Myasthenia Gravis. The device, referred to as the Magnetic Levator Prosthesis (MLP) was developed by our academic partners and uses inexpensive and widely available static magnets to provide the force to open the eye. The facial muscles of eye-closure are intact and can overcome the magnetic force resulting in re-animation of blinking. They recently demonstrated that the MLP was safe and effective over 1-week during inpatient rehabilitation. However, the device used was a prototype and not cosmetically acceptable for use outside the hospital. There is also the opportunity to improve the function of MLP using custom frame printing. Because of the non-linear force-distance relationship of static magnetic fields it is very important to have a well-fitted frame. Incorrect positioning or slippage due to low nose bridge facial anatomies can result in over or under correction. The magnetic elements should be built into the frame and it should be able to accommodate prescription lenses. It should allow for force adjustment to meet the daily needs of the patient and population variation in force requirements. We propose to accomplish this using our Skelmet Inc. proprietary software which can generate custom frames using cranio-facial scans of each patient captured using an iPad with stereo-camera attachment. We will combine this with an approach also developed by our academic partner which aims to provide adjustable force in a static magnet system through angular rotation of the MLP spectacle magnet. This will be implemented via a dial on the side of the frame. Patients or the doctor should be able to dial up or down the magnetic force by adjusting the dial. We will confirm the feasibility of implementing the adjustable force approach in a custom printed frame.